heart
by nanas manis
Summary: bahkan jalinan cinta manis sekali pun, dapat hancur seketika walau tanpa sebab.


Hatiku bukan untuk kau nilai  
Hati-hati dengan hatiku  
Karena hatimu bisa melukai hatiku  
Hatiku sangat hati-hati dengan hatimu  
Karena hatiku ingin apa adanya dengan hatimu

 **-0-**

"Bahkan jalinan cinta manis sekali pun, dapat hancur seketika walau tanpa sebab."

* * *

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 ** _Idea by_ : Yaga Tria. _Request_ -mu sudah tuh, Tria.**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_.**

 _ **Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!  
**_

 _ **Warning: Angst**_ **(mungkin bisa bikin orang jijik karena mirip sinetron),** _ **OOC's**_ **(ban** **get mungkin)** _ **,**_ **Gaje, Sedikit _Yuri,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

* * *

"—Jadi begitulah awal bagaimana aku menyukai katsudon panas," Ayumi Hamasaki menyudahi cerita lalu kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. Sedari tadi ia asyik melirik kesana-kemari sambil berkhayal akan nikmatnya rasa makanan kesukaannya. Mengindahkan Yachi yang tengah berekspresi marah nan kalut kala memandang layar ponsel.

Padahal yang dia tahu, _rival_ -nya dalam mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris itu selalu berbinar dan tersenyum lebar tatkala melihat isi _smartphone_. Katanya sih, menurut sumber terpercaya, alias anggota klub bola voli Karasuno sendiri— cowok milik gadis mudah gugup tersebut sedang mengirim pesan. Sekedar menanyakan kabar sambil bertukar sapaan. Siapa nama laki-lakinya? Kuroo Tets— ah, lupa. Intinya dia sudah kuliah (cielah, gaet _senpai,_ nih), berbadan _bara—_ berotot maksudnya, dengan fitur rambut tidak biasa— atau sebut aja aneh.

"Hei, kamu enggak apa-apa, kan? Mukamu pucat, lho." Tegur Hamasaki seraya melambaikan tangan di depan wajah temannya. Memastikan apakah dia hidup dengan roh masih di sini atau hidup dengan roh yang telah terbang bebas entah di mana— bahasa lainnya _hopeless_ , tak ada harapan. Sepenuhnya kosong. "Suatu hal buruk terjadi, kah?" Jarang-jarang ia mengkhawatirkan saingan bintang kelasnya, jadi dalam hati Ayumi merasa ingin menertawakan dirinya. Tapi tunggu, dia tulus bersimpati pada Yachi, kok. Cuma lucu mengingat sifatnya sedikit keluar dari yang seharusnya.

"—Enggak." Si gadis pirang menjawab dengan suara parau. Menyayat hati bagi siapa pun yang dengar. "Gak ada apa-apa, kok. Sungguh—" tiba-tiba cairan jernih dari bola mata kuning itu meluncur bebas. Membuat orang di hadapannya kelabakan mencari cara agar bisa menghentikan air mata yang terus bergulir. _Sial, mengapa nangisnya di sini?_ Rutuknya sebal.

Munafik. Betul-betul munafik banget sama perasaan. Bohong kalau bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Yang benar ada apa-apa. Satu pesan muncul. Pesan malapetaka tepatnya.

[ _Kita putus. Maaf yah, Hitoka-_ chan? _Lebih baik kita sudahi hubungan_ LDR _ini, iyakan?_ ]

Mungkin inilah yang disebut sebagai: sebaris kalimat bisa menghancurkan hati tegar mana pun. Untungnya kata-kata tersebut dalam satu pesan singkat, bukan diucapkan langsung secara tatap muka. Tapi itu juga sudah cukup untuk meruntuhkan senyum manis seorang gadis berambut pirang, lalu diganti dengan uraian air mata. Ia tidak menginginkan untuk menangis. Namun untaian kata-kata yang nampak dari layar ponsel, seolah menjadi alasan kuat untuk membuat hatinya rapuh sehingga meneteskan air mata.

Ayumi memecah keheningan, "Yachi- _san?_ "

"Tolong jangan berkata lagi!" Hitoka menutup telinga pakai kedua telapak tangan sambil menutup mata. Tidak perduli akan orang-orang di kelas yang mulai memperhatikan. Dia capek untuk perduli pada hal yang tak penting. "Betapa jeleknya suaraku jika ngomong, Ayumi. Tolong mengertilah," lanjutnya setelah jeda panjang.

"—Ah, oke." Respon kecil diberikan.

Bayangkan; baru sebulan lebih hubungannya bersama seorang anak kuliahan, yang sering dikenal lewat rambut mirip jengger ayam itu, tetapi kandas di tengah jalan. Ya, Kuroo Tetsurou adalah pacarnya setelah sekarang berubah jadi mantan pacar.

Tragis.

Padahal baru kemarin mereka saling bergandengan tangan pergi ke festival imlek di Tokyo ketika malam hari. Banyak hal yang dilakukan; mulai dari makan malam bersama, bertukar syal rajutan buatan ibu masing-masing— mereka memakai syal karena saat itu cuacanya sedang tidak bersahabat— terlalu dingin masalahnya, serta bersama-sama mendoakan satu sama lain di kuil sesudah menikmati tiap _inchi_ hiburan yang ada. Tak luput keluarga dan kawan-kawan turut didoakan agar keselamatan juga kesehatan terjaga.

Tetapi kini, hubungan yang Yachi puja hingga detik ini telah runtuh begitu saja. Jadi untuk apa, curahan perhatian intens dari Kuroo kepadanya jika pada akhirnya akan berhenti? Sudah cukup baginya merasakan sakit hati karena cinta, setelah setahun lalu akibat Tsukishima menolak penyataan sukanya secara mentah-mentah. Padahal sejak hari itu, dia alergi sakit hati. Namun kenapa kali ini terulang kembali, dengan menyiksa diri sendiri menerima cinta _middle blocker_ dari Nekoma itu?

Ia benci perasaan yang seolah-olah ada pisau tajam menusuknya. Benci. Terlalu benci, sehingga ingin rasanya mencopot lalu membuang hatinya tersebut ke dasar laut. Rasa sakitnya bisa bergelayut dalam diri lebih dari sebulan dan meninggalkan bekas. Layaknya luka mengering walau tak kasat mata. Walaupun sudah berhati-hati dalam bertingkah laku agar Tetsurou tidak pergi, tapi jika takdir ingin mereka berpisah, maka terjadilah. Peduli setan untuk seseorang yang bakal terluka, pikir takdir kalau berwujud manusia.

Menggunakan prinsip apa adanya tanpa menuntut; atau tidak meminta dalam suatu hubungan tak cukup, kah?

Mengalah tak cukup, kah?

Berusaha mengerti keadaan dan mengesampingkan keadaan sendiri demi kekasih tak cukup, kah?

Rela sakit hati tak cukup, kah?

OH, APAKAH SEGALANYA BELUM CUKUP YAH, HANYA UNTUK SEORANG MANUSIA? TOLONG BERITAHU PADA HATI YANG LARA INI SEGERA!

Yachi mengusap air matanya lalu mendongak menatap kawannya. Masalah enggak akan selesai jika ia cuman bersedih. Harus melakukan sesuatu tuk menutup luka di hati. "Ayumi- _san,_ " gadis itu terkekeh kecil. "Aku jadi benci cowok sekarang, kenapa yah?"

"Itu karena ... E-eeh—?! Apa katamu?"

Sementara gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu tengah kebingungan akibat perkataan ambigu temannya, Hitoka sedang mengetik beberapa baris kalimat dengan senyum cerah kembali. Entah apakah ia mengidap _mood swing_ parah, sehingga lupa tadi lagi sedih luar biasa— yang jelas detik ini dia senang sekali.

[ _Ya, aku bisa mengerti dan menerima dengan lapang dada permintaanmu itu. Lagipula, aku terlalu benci kepada makhluk Tuhan yang disebut laki-laki sekarang. Yah, kecuali anak-anak anggota Karasuno, mereka tidak bersalah._

 _Ah, Kuroo-_ san! _Kita putus. Terima kasih atas waktu manisnya. Akan kusimpan selalu kenangan tersebut. Tapi enggan aku ingat, bisa-bisa menimbulkan alergi. Oiya, ada kakak kelas manis yang aku perhatikan dari dulu sebenarnya. Sebelum kamu, tentunya. Doakan biar aku bisa dekat dengannya, yah?_ ]

Bagi yang bertanya-tanya siapa kakak kelas itu masih samar-samar. Tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapa pun hingga ketika dia bersama gebetan resmi menjalin hubungan. Pastinya bukan laki-laki, kau tahu. Ah, tebakanmu benar.

—Dia perempuan.

* * *

 **Ini belum dapat yah, _feels_ -nya? Ah biasa, karena tugas dan ujian yang semakin dekat. **

**Dan juga ... patah hati, mungkin? Enggak kok, saya masih suka cowok, sumpah.**

 **Untuk _multi chapter,_ masha Allah, belum sempat.**


End file.
